


Once Again

by QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Originally posted from Wattpad, Ozpin was the Wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance/pseuds/QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance
Summary: Ozpin, the wizard, once again catches on time.





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> The account is shared by 4 Wattpad Users.  
> Writer of this Fanfic: Sweet-Ice-Drop (Cherry)

•+•+•

Flip.

Pause.

Flip.

The cycle repeated itself for the millionth time after hours sitting at the same spot on the couch. A creak echoed around the silent room as sunlight shone through the window that covered up the whole wall. The vibrant colors of flowers are hidden away from prying eyes, shining its beauty from the outside garden and inside.

You may see it, but you may never touch it; the people that saw it's beauty would get the reference, once they heard that saying.

White delicate roses bloomed, as well as dandelions, tulips and many more other unknown flowers that grew. The colors meshed well with the outside and inside faces of the small two story bookstore that stood on the quiet street of Vale.

'Which...' The man murmured slightly in his quirky, yet sinister mind '...was unusual.'

The man looked at the clocks that littered every space of the walls there was in this tiny dim room. The man quickly huffed as his body protested from the sleep it lacks with and hasn't had yet. He made his body-against the way it protested on him-stand up and do a quick and simple stretch. Some bone cracked here and there, but that was alright with him; he grimaced when he ruffled his hair and felt how greasy was his scalp.

'Damn,' The man quickly swore. 'What day is it?'

A hand went to his side table and picked up a small rectangle and transparent object, a scroll. He quickly turned it on and it showed 'December Tenth' in bright bold numbers flashing at him. A silent hum went through the back of the man's throat. Quickly, he coughed slightly at how raspy it felt.

'Five days,' the man huffed, careful with his throat this time, putting the scroll back to its original spot. 'How strange.'

The man went to the only door in the dimmed room and quickly grabbed the handle, as no sound came from the door whatsoever as it swung open. He quickly went through and elegantly closed the door with a simple push, making it shut behind him, for who knows how long until he enters it again. A silence once again entered the man's ears as he looked at the hallway he was in. From his door, he started walking towards a white door.

He entered the room.

•+•

Steam is everywhere in the room and water flowed down the man's body. He man simply hummed a tune as he quickly washed out the shampoo in his silver hair, making it glow slightly. Once that was done with, the man quickly started to ran his hands along his body, his chest, shoulders, arms, stomach, and even his legs. The dirt made the water turn into a mucky black color and the man huffed slightly at the sight.

How strange, why was there so much dirt on him?

It didn't matter, the man quickly dismissed the idea from his head and deemed it useless. The silver head man slowly made his head go up, making the hot water roll down his body, relaxing him. He closed his eyes briefly, just for a moment.

The smell of blood covered his nose as a hand grabbed his shoulder and-

He opened his eyes.

It was once again peaceful, in this tiny two story house as a clock stopped ticking, frozen.

•+•

A door opened as the man simply stepped into the kitchen room. He quickly strode to the coffee machine and poured a cup for himself. As he waited, his eyes started to wonder the room; they spotted a mirror perfectly reflecting him. Soft silver hair was on top of his head making it look alluring on him. His brown mystic eyes spoke volumes to people looking directly at him, making people feel secure yet fearful. His soft plump heart shaped lips fit perfectly on his face, making people turn twice at him. His skin pale as snow reminded him of that one princess story he had read a long time ago. A dark green scarf covered his sensitive and delicate neck from the cold and heat, an easy target for burns. His green neck-shirt looked a bit too big on him, but hey, it was comfy. The sleeves of the neck-shirt covered his small delicate hands, as well as a way to warm him up in a chilly weather like the one now.

The mirror was small, so that was all he could see, before he turned away from the mirror to the outside world which was covered in white.

Breathtaking but deadly.

Ding.

The noise brought the silvered hair man out of his thoughts and quickly shuffled to the coffee machine.

'Oh, what he would do without it.'

The smell of coffee soon surrounded the man as he poured himself a nice big cup of the coffee. A sip was all it took before he relaxed and smelled in the alluring smell of freshly brewed coffee. After leaning against the kitchen counter top, he started to wonder in his head, which was dangerous. The ticking sound surrounded the room he was in before he noticed it. The man looked at the clocks from under his strangely-shaped glasses and slowly blinked.

It started to tick.

Ah.

"So it seems time started once again," the man softly murmured from his coffee before he took another sip, "My, how time flies when you die."

Another sip was taken from the cup, a gift to him.

"Hmm...needs more sugar."

•+•

Ding.

The man looked up from where he was sitting at, reading a book about a war that has been long forgotten, noticing another man at the door. The man had raven black hair and piercing red eyes with a cocky smirk on his lips. His outfit consisted with a grey shirt and dark grey designs at the side of his stomach. His sleeves were folded up to his elbow and had a cape behind him, flowing in the air. The black haired man had black pants and black shoes, honestly, he was mostly composed of dark colors. The only thing this man didn't have that wasn't related to dark colors was the red cape and the grey. The black haired man's eyes glinted with something as he spotted the silver haired man.

"Ozpin! How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

Ozpin, the silver headed man, hummed and tilted his head to the right. His mind was screaming at him, begging him to get closer to the man, to never let this man out of his sight. Ozpin made a thoughtful look ignoring his mind; he had a lot of time to master that. His face showed nothing, about what his mind was thinking.

"Oh you know, here and there," Ozpin said quietly and grabbed his cup. "What about you Qrow?"

Qrow, the red eyed man, quickly walked towards Ozpin. The door behind him swung shut with a quick ding from the bell above. Qrow sat in front of Qrow and talked about his adventures. The same adventure that Ozpin had heard so many times before, and he will always hear them again and again.

Ozpin's coffee has gone cold.

•+•+•

**Author's Note:**

> :D?
> 
> I...have the same question as you.
> 
> What did I just write?
> 
> Was this like a Time Au? Or a Bookstore Au? I mean this just popped in my head. It was like, "bookstore Au~!! Hints of Time travel Au~!!" And I was honestly like okay? And BOOM! Here this one-shot was born, thinking of making this turn into a two-shot but I dunno~
> 
> Anyway-!
> 
> Thank you for reading this horrible and confusing one-shot~!


End file.
